<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen and the Devil by softdarqness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720356">The Queen and the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdarqness/pseuds/softdarqness'>softdarqness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Manga, No Smut, Pregnancy, Spoliers?, farm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdarqness/pseuds/softdarqness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia is in love, at least it looks like love with someone who is about complicated as they come. </p>
<p>Eren Yeager</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Queen and the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was you get while looking at crappy Tumblr ship posts and r/titanfolk’s shipping wars… plus listening to old Lady Gaga songs! Enjoywhateverthefuckthis :D this is shit most likely ya welcome y’all</p>
<p>Erehisu fml…my dudes fml…</p>
<p>I guess I should give you the songs incase you want to get more into the mood?</p>
<p>Judas</p>
<p>Alejandro</p>
<p>Bad Romance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh and spoilers from the manga ig enjoy</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________</p>
<p>No matter how many times he told her his plan, and how openly aware she was of the horrors that would occur because of it her interests in stopping were non-existent; she came to the conclusion that she fell in love with the devil himself. That was the reasonable way to explain her complacency in all this mess.</p>
<p>She did care for him. Now if he did he care for her too, that was still on her mind at times. His aloofness and constant pacing at first drove her insane, but now it was routine he paced around and walked everywhere around the farm and then came back, and always talked to her sometimes he hugged her other times he just plopped right next to her and rubbed her back gently his own way of showing affection now. Calling him the “devil” was an extreme, but his plans for humanity were not exactly worthy of being called a god.</p>
<p>He and his dark green eyes looked too far away more than ever. Her thought process was broken by a tug at her dress one of the orphans needed something she smiled and nodded, and they ran off. She sat down near the fence post she let a deep sigh each day he got worse and each day the news from the outside startled her more too. Her peace would be broken as well.</p>
<p>She touched the soft grass and admired its lack of responsibilities and its beauty in the cruel world. It made her angry of how beautiful the world they lived in and its never-ending horrors that tainted it: war, famine, and disease, but who’s concerns were they her the queen or Historia the individual? She felt her face scrunch up in reaction to that thought. She touched her belly, and almost blushed at the thought of what occurred nights ago at the farmhouse with him. She hoped her <em>condition </em>would not show for a while. Word did spread she slept with a random farm boy; the irony was she did consider, but she nor him could bear that knowledge between them so they both thought <em>why not?</em> </p>
<p>She looked at him and saw him walking back he stood feet away from her. The empty look in his eyes and the bags were there his long messy hair did not help his cause of “I’m not crazy its you” or his unpopularity in the higher circles of power in Paradis. He bent down and looked at her she smiled at him in return; sometimes she hoped the boy she enjoyed more would come back, but he died a long time ago.</p>
<p>She was after all “The worst girl who ever lived” and he was the “Devil of all Earth”; a match made in this deliciously hellish world that she loved, and he loathed to death.</p>
<p>The Queen of the Devils fell in love with the Devil himself.</p>
<p>He then put his hands-on belly she swore she saw a small smile on his face she heard a small trace of whisper of lips that clearly mouthed the words <em>“my child”</em>. That made her unhappy at that word; it was his and her child not just his. She saw his hand try to move back but she placed her hands on his and looked at him with the fiercest glare she could muster. He had a look of incredible confusion as if he did not expect that all. His powers did involve something with seeing the future and coordinate, so it made her smile that she- at least that is what he made her think that she surprised him completely.</p>
<p>“This is our child. Not yours or mine, but ours they’re the future of this world.” She told him her hold on his hands getting tighter she wanted to make he would not try to get out of her grasp.</p>
<p>He looked at her.</p>
<p>“They will be free. That’s what matters most” he responded.</p>
<p>Here goes again she thought.</p>
<p>“You’re in love with freedom more than you’re with life. Have you ever entertained the thought that people could stop you?” she told him plainly.</p>
<p>He stood up abruptly his hands pulling away from her belly.</p>
<p>“Historia, how many times do I have to- No forget about it you’re not even supposed to…” he stammered, and his voice faltered.</p>
<p>She stood up and looked at him, it would have made her feel some way weeks ago at the thought of him touting his power and his height over her. She then felt his hands wrap around her he lifted her up close to his face.</p>
<p>“You know what I have no reason to get angry at you. You are right it is our child after all, but you must know how my plan has no holes. By the end of this you and I will be able to raise our child.” He told her.</p>
<p>She touched his face with her hands she smiled at him. She then held his face in her hands. She saw him wince pain, memories, and visions she thought to herself. She remembered how painful it was for him after their night. He then adjusted himself to fit her tiny body better to his and kissed her. It was painfully short, but he then kissed her a second time and this time it very long and deep kiss. She felt all the pain in her ease away almost as if it melted away into sheer nothingness. She could not even remember why they almost started to argue.</p>
<p>The Devil did it again she thought happily to herself. He was a monster to the world, but to her he was the father of their child, a treasured friend, and a lover.</p>
<p>“I’m going to leave again I don’t know for how long I’ll be gone, but I need to talk to my brother. Turn him to our side.” He whispered gently.</p>
<p><em>Our side, </em>she smiled at that thought she remembered his brother Zeke. She recalled all the pain he caused on the Survey Corps and the people of Paradis in general. She looked at him and nodded at him.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back by the time this all ends. I will be here for their birth. I After that I will not leave your side ever again Historia.” He proclaimed with a little bit of anger in his voice.</p>
<p>She then placed her finger on his lips and mouthed the words <em>I believe you</em>.</p>
<p>He kissed her again this but time after he kissed, he carried her bridal style back to the farmhouse. She looked at the sky changing colors: orange, yellow, blue and the most beautiful shade of inky indigo she has ever seen the stars started to show their beautiful eternal light. She wanted the moment to last forever her and him alone and just living in this small piece of <em>Paradise </em>they could both enjoy. The world could go to hell for all she could care. What made her frustrated now more than ever is how much care he put into his plan, and how it pained him to carry it out and no one else thought about how it him as a person not him as the “Devil”. At his core he had his heart, he did not show it as much as he did when they were younger and naïve but he still had it.</p>
<p>Sometimes the thoughts of the potential of his failure did creep on his mind and the horrible nightmares that could happen to her and her child.</p>
<p>What if the child came out a spitting image of Eren?</p>
<p>What if she was executed for her complacency with his plans?</p>
<p>What if their child was turn to a political hostage?</p>
<p>It came clear that everyone had to die to secure a happy ending for their family. He knew that and he came to terms with it, but she still struggled with it. As she famously said a lifetime ago <em>to hell with humanity</em>. She turned herself to the direction his chest and closed her eyes allowing his smell to envelope her in. It took a while for her to hear the familiar creaking door at the entrance of the farmhouse, it was odd how quiet everything was she could even hear the rocking chair rocking. She heard another door open and she knew it was her room he placed her gently on the bed. She quickly slipped into her nightgown and cleaned herself hastily she saw him bring a chair from the kitchen to her room. She frowned at him. He smiled and still brought the chair in.</p>
<p>She went underneath the covers quickly and looked at him the moonlight entered the room ever so slightly it fascinated her how even the elements seemed to avoid him now. This relationship would prove to be the end of her she thought to herself. She then patted the empty space beside her. He saw him smirk at her.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, you must rest and so must I. We both have a long day ahead of us.” He told her with a gentle tone</p>
<p>“To hell with the future and the days ahead I want to be selfish at this moment and I order you not as your Queen but as Historia, to lie beside me tonight.” She responded back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let out a sigh and slowly came to her bed he got underneath the covers and put his hands around her ever so gently.  Moments like these ended too quickly between both. He pulled her close and whispered something incomprehensible into her ear she responded by pulling him closer to her neck she could feel his breath tickling her. She heard him gasp a little she felt it this time the tingle of electricity their exchange of information that happened whenever their skin touched.</p>
<p>                She allowed this feeling to sink and wallow in her head. She knew he could die even if he did not want to admit it. She had to face the reality of raising a child in a world that would see him as the ultimate evil regardless. She wanted to have this perfect illusion for a little longer. She wanted the “Devil” to be her as both the Queen and Historia.</p>
<p>Being in love with the worst man to ever crawled upon this planet ever since the Devil of all Earth was a curse.</p>
<p>She heard him whisper silently something in her ear. She grabbed him harder it took a while for her to fall asleep. She dreamed of nothing that night and when she woke up, she saw any trace of him gone. He was off to destroy the world and all that was left of his presence was their child inside of her womb. The demon which she holds close to her heart her love was gone.</p>
<p>The Queen of the Devils loved and will love the Devil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End me :D hope you enjoyed this mess</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~~<br/>This is my first fic to ever be published on here! I hope you enjoy.<br/>I normally do not ship Eren/Historia but sometimes you get hit in the head with an idea that is so great that you have to write it down.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>